


Pay Phone

by GraysonsLittleBird



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, No vigilante AU, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonsLittleBird/pseuds/GraysonsLittleBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was requested to continue an AU prompt I received last night. It's based on this AU : </p><p> “it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and i found this phone booth with a lock on the door and i tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialed the wrong number and i don’t even know you but help me” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

• At first he wasn't sure if the hooded man behind him was actually following him but when Tim got nervous and quickened his pace, so did the dark figure.

He was never supposed to be out this late, but his science project was due Monday and his business proposal for his career class was already late. At this point in time however, he’d trade it all to be home in his shitty apartment with all his late homework.

Looking behind his shoulder he could see the figure gaining on him, and with his heart racing and his mind in shambles the only thing he could think of doing was running. So he did. He didn't check behind him to see if the stranger was following him, but the second set of footsteps was enough to keep him running down the empty Gotham streets.

The first thing he saw, rounding the corner, was a phone booth.

“Conner.” He thought, “I have to call Conner.”

He bolted for the booth, ignoring the pounding pain in his chest. He hit the doors with fury and paid no attention the the doors locking behind him. With shaking hands he shoved a quarter into the slot and dialed the number he’d come to know so well over the years.

“Hello?”, the groggy voice responded to the late ringing.

“Kon, Conner it’s Tim,” his voice was on the verge of breaking and his eyes were shut tightly out of fear, “I know it’s late but there’s this guy and he’s chasing me and and I don’t know what to do, can-can you come get me, please?”

The voice was silent for a moment, “I’m sorry, but I’m not Conner. I think you have the wrong number.”

Panic set in further for Tim, “O-okay, and I’m sorry and I have no idea where you are or who you are but please, can you please come get me?”

There was shifting on the other end, “Okay, I’m in Gotham, just tell me where you are and I’ll be there as fast as I can. Try and find a restaurant or something and wait in there.”

Tim turned around and opened his eyes slowly, the figure was gone but there was no way Tim was just gonna brush it off. He went towards the door and that’s when he noticed its lock.

“I’m stuck,” Tim replied “In the booth, I’m stuck.”

He began to panic and kick at the doors, claustrophobia kicking in.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” The voice cautioned, “Look for a street corner and tell me where you are, I promise I’m gonna find you.”

Tim peered through the dingy glass,

“Arundel. All I can see is Arundel Street.”

“Okay,”, the voice breathed “Okay that’s like 15 minutes from me, but I was always a fast runner. Sit tight alright kid? I’m coming.”

Before Tim could speak up, ask him to stay on the phone, the stranger hung up. Tim let go of the receiver and sunk to the floor.  
Paranoia set in and the shaking got worse. He didn't notice the tears running down his face and fifteen minutes began to feel like fifteen days.  
He only noticed his head had fallen into his lap when a sharp banging rattled the phone booth.

“Hey kid?!” The voice outside matched the one on the phone, “Hey are you alright?!”

Tim looked up and could make out dark hair and bright eyes.  
He nodded shakily.

“I’m gonna open the door now okay?”, he warned.

The door opened from the outside with ease, and the handsome stranger stood in front of him with a warm smile, yet Tim didn't move.

“Damn,” he crouched to meet Tim’s watery eyes “That asshole really scared you. Come on, I’ll take you for something to eat and then I’ll walk you home.”

He extended his hand to Tim with his coy smile, “My name is Dick, and you can trust me, I promise.”

With the slightest reluctance, Tim took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've pretty much decided that this is gonna be a thing, and I've worked out what I'm going to do with it so you can check back for updates periodically. Also, I'm going to be updating my other works as well, so if you're familiar with them keep an eye out for updates.

The walk to the hole in the wall diner was just around the corner and across the street from the booth Tim trapped himself in.  
He was quiet the whole time, focused on steadying his breathing and was thankful for the silence Dick provided as well. 

Approaching the dingy place, Dick opened the door for Tim. 

It was going on three in the morning and the only person was an old man sitting at the bar staring longingly into a piece of three day old pie. Not wanting to put Tim in any sort of other human contact, Dick directed him to a worn out booth in the back. The waitress came with haste and took their orders before disappearing into the back. 

"You seem to have got your breathing back in check." Dick spoke gently, breaking the heavy silence. 

"Yeah," Tim's voice was weak, "I'm sorry about all this. I just...it was my last quarter and I didn't know what else to do."

"Hey hey, don't apologize. None of this is your fault. I'm just glad I got to you before that creep did." 

Tim shuddered at the thought. He dreaded the thought of not having money to make a call. What if nobody answered. What if he wasn't fast enough to make it to the phone booth.

"Did you manage to see where he went?" Dick pulled him out of his thoughts, but to his dismay he just shook his head. 

"No, I didn't. After I thought I dialed my friends number, I just closed my eyes...I wasn't really thinking, I'm sorry."

Dick waved away the thought and didn't resume the conversation until the waitress had delivered their food and left.  
Tim didn't order much, just a piece of toast and cup of coffee to settle his nerves, but Dick on the other hand, got a full breakfast plate complete with eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, fruit, breakfast potatoes, beans, toast, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. 

Tim watched in disbelief as Dick downed the whole thing.

"I have to be up in a few hours anyways,", Dick laughed, "and it's not often I get to go out for breakfast so why not."

For the first time that night Tim smiled. 

They talked the rest of the time about random things. 

Dick spoke about his wanting to be a police officer, his two brothers, how they meant the world to him and that the only thing that truly mattered to him was providing them with a better life.  
Tim kept his curt, he spoke about his schooling, his best friend but shied away from topics leading to his family or home life, but Dick didn't pry and Tim was thankful. 

They took the long way to Tim's apartment and they spoke until the sun came up. 

Tim lead him to a yellowing building in crime alley, and the disapproval on Dick's face was a bit too much for him to hide. 

"Ah it's not that bad,", Tim shrugged, catching the look on Dick's face. 

"Sorry,", Dick cowered "I didn't mean to suggest anything."

"It's fine," Tim smiled, "Well...it's late so I should go up, my dad is probably worried."

"You sure you're going to be alright....", he paused, "I never got your name." Dick recalled

"It's Tim,"

"Tim." Dick blushed and hoped he wouldn't notice, "Alright Tim. Have a goodnight."

Tim smiled back and made his way up the broken stairs. 

"Wait!", Dick called quickly.

Tim stopped and turned around, somewhat alarmed by the urgency in his voice.

"Can..Can I see you again?"

The question caught Tim off guard immensely.  
The man at the bottom of the stairs looked at him with nothing but kindness.  
The man he'd only known for a handful of hours.  
The man who had saved his life. 

Tim couldn't deny that he'd like to see him again, so with a smile he nodded. 

"Sure. Yeah..I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is totally gonna be a thing and I've pretty much worked out where it's gonna go so you can check periodically for updates. I'm going to update my other works as well, so keep an eye out for updates on those as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's father isn't so forgiving of him returning home late. Trigger Warning for Abuse.

He made his way up marble cracked stairs with caution, his mind searching vehemently for an excuse to give his father. There was no way he was going to buy the actual reason of him being chased and locked in a phone booth before being rescued by a handsome stranger who he happened to accidentally phone dial. 

This whole night was an unbelieveable dream, about to turn nightmare. He walked slowly down the hallway, the familiar peeling wallpaper and garbage littered his path. Before he could reach his destination, the apartment door across from his opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Tim?," the girl whispered.

"Hey Steph," Tim smiled sheepishly. 

Stephanie Brown had lived across the hall from him for forever. She knew how his dad could be, and with her mother never home he often went over when he dad was on one of his benders. 

"What happened?", she hissed, "You've been gone for hours. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah,", Tim nodded, "It's fine, I'll tell you tomorrow,", he smiled recalling the look on Dick's face when Tim accepted his offer to meet again.

"Oh damn,", Steph leaned against the door frame, "Must have been some guy. Well, you're dad is gonna lose it. You just wanna stay here tonight?"

He thought about it, but shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I've gotta go back sometime, it's just gonna make it worse if I put it off. I'll see you at school, okay?"

Steph looked at the door behind Tim, knowing what awaited him behind it. She spent a lot of her time sheltering Tim, waking up in the middle of the night to his screams. It broke her heart. 

"Yeah, alright. I'll leave my door open, okay?"

Tim smiled, "Sure. See you, Steph."

She waited until he unlocked his door and disappeared inside before closing her own door. 

Once inside, he slipped his shoes off ever so slowly and put his bag down like it was rigged to blow. He figured that if he could just sneak in, then his father wouldn't notice and this would blow over. He made his way past the kitchen, and could see his room from where he stood, but the second he saw the living room light on, he knew it was over. 

"Timothy Jackson,", the voice bellowed from the far corner of the room, "Where the fuck have you been?!"

Tim flinched at the voice, "I'm sorry Dad, I know it's late, but--"

"Excuses!", the man stood from the chair he was in, "I didn't ask for an excuse boy, I asked where you were."

"Right,", Tim nodded, "I've just been doing homework, I didn't realize how late it was."

The man, Tim's father, walked up to him and stared at him closely. He hadn't shaved in weeks and his voice stank of cognac. 

His father wasn't always like this. He used to smile and take him and his mother to the circus. He sank into a terrible depression when Tim's mother died, and he thought things were bad then. Until he met a woman named Dana. She came in and brought laughter and light into their lives, until she too had died. That's when Tim's father completely gave up and turned to gambling, drinking and physical abuse. He was ten the first time his father hit him, and though Jack Drake promised and cried that it would never happen again, it did. Again and again.

"Homework, eh?", the man stumbled lightly.

"Yes, sir.", Tim kept his eyes downcast. 

His father nodded, and spit down on the carpet before winding back his arm and delivering a hard backhand.  
Tim hit the floor and could taste blood immediately.

"That's for the excuse, boy. You make me do this, remember that."

Tears welled in Tim's eyes, but he waited until his father had left to his room before darting to his own. He ignored the blood in his mouth and instead threw himself onto his bed and silently cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let my readers know that there will be future abuse and there will be future self harm. I don't want to trigger anyone or make anyone uncomfortable, so if you're going to continue reading, be forewarned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks, they meet again.

The teachers stopped asking questions a long time ago. He'd show up with one bruise, they'd call a meeting or send a letter home, and the next day he'd come back with another bruise sometimes a split lip. So when Tim Drake walked into English class with a healing black eye and a sharp cut on his cheek the teacher didn't bother. 

This was Gotham after all. 

He took his seat by the window, and instantly drifted away in his thoughts. He'd spent every free minute he got the past six weeks combing the streets for Dick. It wasn't a very smart question to go asking about for 'Dick' on the streets, so Tim assumed his name was Richard and only hoped he was right. But all his prying and questions got him nowhere. He had never wanted to see a stranger so badly. 

Class seemed to pass in a blink, and when the bell rang Tim forced himself up and to his next class. An altercation in the hallway stopped him though. It wasn't unusual. A bully having a bad day would pick his victim, students would watch, cheer and carry on once the point was made. But the kid standing before his elder was small. Almost too small. Tim recognized him straight away, as most people did.  
Damian Wayne. Biological son to Gotham's Bruce Wayne. At 11 years old he had been given special permission to attend Gotham Heights, and alot of people didn't take well to that for whatever reason. Tim didn't try and understand. 

Mason Pregner was eight times Damian's size, a senior who failed one too many times, and despite the growing crowd around them the kid appeared calm. 

"You're just going to make a fool of yourself," he spoke confidently. Tim wedged himself to the front of the crowd, carefully watching. 

"The only one who's stupid here is you," the bully spat, "You think you're all tough and smart cause you use big words," he scoffed "Well today I decided I hate big words, and I feel like beating up a smart ass. So buckle up kid, today's your lucky day. I'm gonna kick your ass." 

Damian sighed and adjusted the books in his arms. Before he could speak again, Mason lurched forward and with both hands out pushed Damian square in the chest. The child was instantly on the ground, his head hitting the tile hard. He seemed momentarily stunned and Tim threw himself between the two before Mason could take advantage. 

"You had your digs, now back off." He glared at the towering senior. 

"Or what," he smiled "Your daddy's gonna come and kick my ass too?" 

It wasn't the first time his home abuse had been thrown in his face, but he swallowed it and held his ground. 

"Hey!" The shout came from down the hall. Tim didn't have time to check who it was before he burst through the ring of curious students.  
"Are you kidding me? You fucking touch my brother, I'm gonna beat you to death."

Jason Todd. Another one of Bruce's sons; adopted though. Tim had a crush on him for the longest time but the delinquent never noticed. His hair was slicked back, a streak of white through the black. A leather jacket hugged his frame wonderfully and the jeans certainly didn't hurt. 

Mason backed up sheepishly when Jason put himself in front of Tim. He looked like there were a million things he wanted to say, but he decided against it and just left, his posse following close behind. The crowd began to disperse and Jason hurried over to Damian, helping him to his feet. 

"I shouldn't have waited so long to intervene, I'm sorry" Tim bit his lip "Is he okay?"

He watched Jason pat Damian down, checking is pupils for proper response and the back of his head for any external injury. 

"Most likely a concussion," Jason hummed "I'm gonna ruin that assholes life."

"I'm fine," Damian replied flatly. 

"No your not. I'll take you to the office and get you home, and don't even try and argue." 

Damian rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. 

"Thanks I guess," Jason tried, "I uh..owe you one or whatever." 

"Yeah," Tim shrugged "Sure." 

Jason placed his arm around Damian and lead him to the front office. Tim just watched, ignoring the bell ringing above him. 

**

Dick waited patiently across the street, his eyes scanning through the hoard for a familiar face.  
He'd gotten the phone call earlier that Damian had to been taken home after, what the school was calling, a minor altercation. But as far as he knew Jason was still here, so he waited. 

He should have expected it really, but when he saw the young bruised face make it's way forward he wasn't really sure how to react. It had been weeks since he'd seen Tim but he hadn't stopped thinking about him. He thought vaguely about going back and waiting outside of his apartment, but that didn't sound like such a good idea. Something about the way their night ended was nagging at him, and he'd felt almost guilty about letting him back up into the apartment. 

Decided to act, he didn't wait to see Jason he just jogged quickly across the street. 

"Tim!" He called out. 

The boy whipped around quickly, his hand gripping the straps of his backpack. When his eyes finally landed on Dick, he couldn't help but notice the simultaneous joy and relief. 

"Dick! Wow! Hi! Uh how did you--?," he laughed nervously "Sorry I just--wow."

"I was just waiting for my brother," Dick smiled "How are you?" The bruise on his face was clearer now and the cut on his face was yellowing. 

"Right! Siblings! You said that.." he looked back at the school like he was connecting dots Dick couldn't see. 

"Anyway," Dick shifted "I'm sorry we lost track of each other, but I'd like to see you again?"

His grin was infectious and Tim could feel his smile growing. 

"Yes, yes please, I'd uhh I'd like that," 

"Sure. Just give me your number then and--"

"No!" Tim hadn't meant to be so loud, "Uhhh I don't actually have a, a home phone, or a cell phone so..it's just better if I can call you?" 

Dick frowned but let it go. He'd have to talk to Jason later and see what he knew about this kid. 

"Yeah sure," 

He watched as Tim slipped the backpack off his shoulders and tore through it looking for a scrap of paper and a pen. Once he'd found what he needed he handed them off to Dick. 

"Here," he handed back the paper once the numbers were properly scrawled, "That's my cell. You can call me any time day or night no matter what. Okay? You call, and I'll come." 

The bruise on his face suddenly became apparent, and panic set in his chest. 

"Yeah of course," he jammed the paper and pen back in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder again, "I have to get going, but it was really, really great to see you."

He offered a small smile before taking off around the corner. 

"What are you doing over here?" Jason's voice approached, "Usually you wait over by the bus stop."

"Sorry," Dick turned around with a sigh, "What can you tell me about a kid named Tim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 year and 9 months. I'm incredibly sorry it took me so long to update this. But I'm overjoyed to see it still getting love. Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a problem of thinking before he speaks.

He'd had suspicions of his own, so when Jason told him everything he knew he wasn't exactly surprised. But he was...sad. 

Tim's parents used to be rich way back when. Bruce might have even known them, Jason had suggested. Tim's biological mother died when he was a child and things took a turn there. His father remarried and she too died not long after. Money began to dwindle, loans began to stack up and the man and child went from wealthy mansion and a beach home to a two bedroom apartment in Gotham's slums. 

His father turned to drinking much too often, and Tim took the worst of it. Jason said he often came to school with new bruises and cuts. One time he was out for almost a month and showed up again with his arm in a cast. His grades never suffered though, and Jason said that he even stood a chance for a scholarship.  
When Dick asked how he knew so much, Jason just shrugged. 

"I gotta keep an eye on the little ones."

It made sense now, how skiddish he was, how scrappy and jumpy he was and all Dick wanted to do was protect him. To take him out of that hellish place, away from that awful man, and give him a home. But he couldn't push it. He didn't want to scare him, he just had to let him know that he had options.  
So he didn't pursue, no matter how badly he wanted to. He just waited. Waited for Tim to call, to come to him. He told Jason to keep an eye on him, and Jason did even though he didn't understand why the sudden interest. But he understood someone needing help. 

He surveyed, unsurprisingly, that Tim was rather a loner. He had all of two friends, Stephanie Brown and Conner Kent. The blonde was fiercely protective of the small boy and Jason couldn't figure out if Tim and Conner were dating or just friends. All in all, the trio seemed to have formed a small family together. But all the hugs and tousles of hair didn't stop Tim from going home alone at night. It didn't stop the yelling, or the crying, the punches or the pushes and Tim still came to school with a new bruise and this week a limp. 

Jason wasn't sure if Tim had picked up on his spying, though he doubted it. Jason wasn't willing to admit he had become silently attached to the scrawny boy, but when he walked over to his locker before homeroom with a limp, Jason couldn't hide in the shadows anymore. Taking a quick glance down the hallway, he surveyed he had about three minutes before Conner and Steph met up with him. He trotted over, his boots clomping and slammed against the locker beside Tim's. The boy jumped and almost dropped his books.

"Hey," Jason tried to keep his tone nonchalant, but he couldn't keep the hint of anger out of it "How come you haven't called my brother yet?"

Tim looked bewildered as he tried to steady his breathing "Your brother? Damian? Why would I call your brother?"

Jason rolled off his shoulder and onto his back, brushing the white streak from his eyes, "No, Dick. He gave you his number yeah? So why haven't you called him? He likes you, you know?"

"Dick? Dick is your brother?" It wasn't very obvious, but Tim felt like he should have connected the dots impossibly, somehow. He knew Bruce Wayne had three sons, one older and not in school and now thinking about it, Damian and Dick looked absurdly alike "Did you say he liked me?" 

"Not like that," Jason scoffed with a smirk " He's like twenty one, and you're what? Sixteen?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded, "Yeah of course that's not what I meant." and he truly hadn't but he couldn't help but note the pang of disappointment in his chest. 

"What's with the limp anyway?" Jason changed the subject abruptly. 

"I uh, I tripped this morning." Tim stammered. 

"Yeah of course you did. Listen. Just call Dick okay? He just wants to help." he sighed "I do too I guess...anyways. Your boyfriend is here, so I'll see you around."

Tim turned to see Connor and Steph approaching. "He's not my boyfriend!" he hurried to respond but Jason smirked before pushing off the locker, "If he's not your boyfriend then come out with me." The proposal nearly knocked Tim on his ass and Jason found himself speaking before he could think. "We'll go out. Grab something to eat, see a play, whatever you want. Friday at eight, okay? I'll pick you up at Luigi's." he winked at Tim and started off down the hallway.

Tim couldn't even speak. 

He'd been crushing on Jason Todd, the mysterious adopted son of Bruce Wayne since the boy had appeared in the halls of Gotham Heights and suddenly without more than a proper conversation he found himself going on a date. With Jason Todd. 

"What the hell was that?" Steph walked ahead of Tim, like she was contemplating jumping Jason. Connor took his place against the locker Jason had vacated and nudged Tim on the shoulder playfully. 

"I uhh," Tim didn't know how to process it, "I have a date with Jason Todd."

***

"You what?!" Dick dropped the plate he was washing back down into the soapy water contained in the sink. 

"I don't know," Jason threw his jacket over the living room couch, "He looked really hurt this morning and you said to keep an eye on him so--"

"So you asked him out on a date?"

Damian's snicker was audible from the back bedroom him and Jason shared. 

"Well I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to be pissed off about it!" Jason threw his hands up, "You should have seen his face when I told him you were too old for him"

"Oh please," Dick scoffed, "Jason, I'm not mad I'm just..you can't just ask people out to protect them. If he catches feelings for you, this could be bad. He could get really hurt. You could get really hurt."

"It's not just to protect him" Jason made his way to the pantry and pulled out a generic box of Mac and Cheese "He's cute, in a...helpless puppy kind of way, and I'm not doing anything Friday anyway."

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but Damian's voice carried down the hallway instead, "Oh yes you are!" his small socked feet padded down to the kitchen "Dick is working late and you said you would take me to the library so I could study."

Jason let out a heavy sigh slamming the box on the counter, "Can't you go to the Manor? Bruce has a library." and he'd regretted it the second he said it. Damian huffed, his blue eyes fierce, and stomped down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door shut.

"Jason." Dick scolded.

"I know. I know...Listen, I'll take the kid to the library, pick up Tim and you can pick up Damian after your shift?"

"That's fine." Dick decided, "You should apologize to Damian."

"Yeah," Jason sighed, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in day! 
> 
> This was originally going to be Dick/Tim but then I realized that uhh Tim is underage..
> 
> Anyway. So I'm planning for shit to hit the fan and start moving fast. This fic will be heavy as we move forward and will not be happy. So please pay attention to the trigger warnings as they do apply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night doesn't go quite as planned...
> 
> Trigger Warning for physical violence, child abuse.

"Okay Damian, if you don't move it I swear to God I'm going to sling you over my shoulder and carry you there myself."

Jason hadn't put much though into tonight at first. He was going to wear what he always wore and comb his hair the way he always did and he wasn't gonna try and save face by not smoking. But halfway through their walk to the library Jason found himself readjusting his shirt, combing his hair with his fingers and after every nervous cigarette he smoked he ate at least six breath mints. And now on top of everything they were going to be late. 

"I'm going as fast as I can." Damian huffed "I don't see what the big deal is. What is even so important about this...Drake?"

Jason could tell he was feigning interest while he read over his notes quickly.

"Doesn't matter. Why can't you wait until you get inside to go over your notes?"

"Because." Damian huffed "These are my science notes and I'm going to study for English. We're covering poetry and nursery rhymes. It's childs play really, but I found this interestingly morbid one about something called The Court of--"

"Okay," Jason cut him off, "We're here. I'm not leaving until you go in, and you are under no circumstances to leave until Dick gets here. He should be here at..." he glanced down at his watch "Eleven, midnight latest. So stick by a window, and keep an eye on the clock."

"Whatever." Damian folded his notes neatly and didn't bother saying goodbye as he made his way up the ancient library steps. 

When Jason could see the doors close behind him, he bolted down the street. It was almost eight thirty now and he was still a good five minutes away. He maneuvered through the crowd, bolted across crosswalks and darted through red lights until he finally made it to the corner restaurant. He couldn't see him waiting outside, so he hurried inside and of all the six people dining Tim couldn't be found. Jason took the second to breathe and headed back outside and lit a cigarette which surely wouldn't help the burning in his lungs. 

Maybe he was late too?

**

Tim hadn't said anything to his father, and he didn't ask as usual. He was actually relieved when he got back from school Friday afternoon and noticed his father wasn't home. He took the opportunity to take a quick shower, and decided he'd leave right away and just hang out around town until he was supposed to meet Jason.   
He let the warm water run through his hair and just enjoyed the steam. Tim had determined that the only reason Jason was asking him out was most likely because Dick had asked him too, but he decided rather quickly that he didn't care. 

He turned off the water and toweled off, opting to let his wild hair dry itself. 

He pulled on his jeans and slipped on his red jacket over a simple white t-shirt. Him and Connor had gone over the do's and don'ts of a first date and he had demanded Tim go straight to his place afterwards to discuss it. Steph invited herself for safe measure. Smiling at the memory, Tim double checked for his wallet before heading for the door.   
The knob turned itself before Tim could reach for it and his heart sank. Before he could think of hiding in the hall closet and sneaking out later, the door opened and there he stood. All six feet of wasted in the afternoon. The smell reached Tim before the man ever opened his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man pushed Tim back and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm--I'm going to Connors to study."

"I'm--I'm--I'm--You ain't going nowhere boy." He mocked him with a whiny voice.

"I won't be long, I promise." Tim tried to move around him, but Jack grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him on the floor. He slid a little and knocked over a small end table, a half empty bottle of beer and an ashtray with it.

"Oh now look what you did!" his voice was booming "You think you can just start coming and going and breaking all my shit!?" he kicked Tim in the ribs hard "You think that because you're all grown up now you can do what you like? Make some friends, go to a fancy school and just leave your old man?" he kicked again and Tim coughed hard, the taste of blood was overwhelming. Jack picked him up right off his feet and punched him square in the jaw and dropped him again. "You're ungrateful, you know that? You'd be nothing without me, you'd have nothing." he spat and wiped his face before heading into the kitchen. 

Tim never moved. 

**

Jason looked down at his watch once the lights inside the restaurant went out. 10pm. He wasn't sure why he waited so long, but he had, and burned through a pack of cigarettes while he did. He pushed himself off the front step with a huff and reached for his lighter. Maybe he was too forward in presuming Tim wanted to come at all. Jason hadn't even waited for an answer when he asked him out. He laughed to himself and took a long haul from his freshly lit smoke. 

"Hey!" the cry came from across the street and when he curiously looked over Connor and Steph were flagging him down. 

Jason frowned and waited for the traffic to slow enough for them to cross the road. 

"Date go that bad?" Steph snickered "Where's Tim?" 

Jasons frown never faltered, "He never showed. That or he came early and left; I was running late."

Connor and Steph exchanged glances. 

"No, I don't think so. Tim was su--"

Steph elbowed him in the ribs, "Yeah you're probably right. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Oh well, better luck next time, bye!" she shoved Connor and they both awkwardly retreated the direction they came. 

Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet and full of angst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes a last minute decision.

He hadn't meant to follow Stephanie and Connor back to Tims. Not really. He was just going to head back to his own apartment, talk to Dick about it, see how Tim was on Monday. Maybe he'd call. But it was more serious that that. He'd been where Tim was before, making excuses, taking hits, doing whatever it took to keep it all from falling apart. 

Sometimes he wondered if his mother hadn't died, and he'd never been adopted would he have ever gotten out at all? If he didn't think he could, then he knew for sure Tim never would. 

It was a stupid, stupid idea but Dick always said he had a bad knack of not thinking before he acted. So he acted. He estimated that if he ran at full speed back to his apartment it would take him about ten minutes, and he was right. He burst into the apartment building, taking two stairs at a time and nearly fell into their living room. From the looks of it, Dick and Damian had just gotten in as well. Jason paid no mind as Dick called for him. He pushed into the bedroom him and Damian shared and reached for the gun he kept under his mattress. He jogged back out into the living room and when Dick saw the gun he instinctively pulled Damian behind him. 

"Jason! A gun?! What--What is going on?! I thought we talked about this--Jason wait!!"

But he didn't wait, he grabbed Dick's car keys from the little bowl they kept by the door and headed back down to the street. 

It was a ten minute run and a minute car ride, driving wildly the whole time. He haphazardly parked the car and tucked his gun into his belt.   
Jason originally never stuck around to see what apartment Connor and Stephanie went up into but it didn't take long to hear their voices in a hallway three flights up. Huffing and sweating, he made it up in a blink, the gun heavy on his belt. 

"What the hell?" It was Steph who saw him first. They two appeared to be waiting in the hall, discussing some form of action. Jason's eyes fell on the door across from them.  
1989 

"Is this the one?" 

Steph bit her lip but nodded all the same.   
Jason reached for the gun at his back and kicked in the door.   
He could hear shouts from Steph and Connor behind him, but he didn't care.   
Tim lay still, frighteningly still, in the door way in a cold pool of blood. Jason ignored the shouting and grunting of who he assumed to be Tims father. He just scooped up the boy, making sure his gun was still present and he left. 

He couldn't help but notice how little he weighed, or how he was completely unsure if he was still breathing. Tim's nose was definitely broken and Jason wouldn't be surprised if a few teeth were missing. He tightened his grip on the boy and pulled him closer to his chest. Jack Drake never tried to stop him, but Stephanie and Connor were right on his heels all the way to the car. 

"You can come or you can stay, I don't give a shit." Jason hurried to gently place Tim in the back seat. His heart fluttered when his head just lolled to the side. 

"Where are we going." The two asked in unison. Connor got in the back laying Tim across his legs, Steph took the passenger side. 

Jason sighed with the start of the car, "To my fathers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. My work week has just come to an end, so keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had he done so wrong that they took his youngest away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a flashback chapter to fill y'all in before we keep going! Damian is probably at Colin's during all this.

When he walked through the front door of the Manor, he hadn't expected to see a collection of duffle bags and suitcases piled in the foyer. A deep frown made it's way across his tired face. 

He hadn't meant to be gone so long is what he always said. But despite trying to take time away from work now that his youngest would be starting High School, he found himself away more than ever. He told himself it was fine, Jason was in and out, Dick always made it home on weekends along with the odd day off the station gave him and fail all else there was Alfred, there was always Alfred. But this was new. This was wrong. 

He put down his own suitcases and carefully walked through the threshold. In his peripherals he could see Jason on the second level running from one bedroom to the other, his arm full of clothes. 

"Ah, Master Bruce." Alfred's greeting was delayed as the old butler seemingly appeared from nowhere "The young masters were expecting you home later this week."

"What's going on?" he asked, making his way to the second floor where a low hush of chatter hummed its way into the magnificent hallways. 

"I would suggest you speak to Master Richard about that, sir." 

His voice wasn't raised or panicked, but Bruce could detect anger and...sadness?  
Bruce picked up his pace and took the lengthy staircase two steps at a time. 

"Dick?" he called peeking into the bedrooms as he passed them. The hushed whispers were quicker now, and a bit frantic. Before he could reach the bedroom, Damian's bedroom, he detected them from, Dick and Jason both stepped out, more bags in their hands. Dick closed the door behind him, and stood defiantly, Jason beside him. 

"What's going on." Bruce sounded angrier than he meant to, but that just made it easier. 

"We're leaving." Dick said matter of fact, "Damian is coming with me."

"Like hell he is." Bruce could feel Alfred behind him, though he said nothing.

"Bruce." Dick sighed "I'm not doing this to hurt you, or whatever you might be thinking. I'm doing it for him. For Damian. I'm not saying you're a bad father, you're just...not here. You're never here, and that's not what he needs."

"You don't get to make that call. You don't get to come in and take my son away to what, Bludhaven? You're going to rip him out of school and whisk him away on a police salary?" That was uncalled for, and he knew it. But Dick took it with grace, as he usually did.

"Bruce, Jason hasn't been living here for six months, he's been with me and you never even knew it. You never even brought up his name when I told you Damian was moving out, did you care about him, think about him? He might appear more adult than he is, but he's only sixteen, Bruce. And Bludhaven? I got a transfer to Gotham almost a year ago but it's not surprising you didn't know that either. Damian is eleven years old he starts high school Bruce, high school, next year." he sighed "He needs family, he needs a father not a butler, sorry Alfred."

"I quite agree, sir." his reply came quick.

"And whose idea was this?" Bruce snapped.

"Damian's." the tension was palpable "I came over last week and I found him in his room, crying if you can believe it. He asked if he could come with Jason and I. He's angry Bruce. He's hurt and he's angry. He needs his father, and you clearly can't be here."

"And what." Bruce scoffed, "You're going to be his father?"

"I'll be a damned better one than you." Dick spat back. 

The conversation was done as Dick pushed past Bruce, Jason following closely. Bruce didn't try and stop them. He deserved that. He deserved all of it. He'd promised himself that he'd be a good father, the best father, that his children would be the happiest children in the world. But Bruce adopted Dick after the murder of his parents, Jason was taken out of foster care after his father ran off and his mother overdosed and Damian was dropped off at his door at the tender age of six when a woman he hadn't seen seven years prior showed up in the night. His boys didn't come to him happy, and he didn't even try. 

So he let them go, watched as Alfred helped with their bags and listened to the town car pull away. He ran his hand down his face with a sigh and ignored the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are falling apart faster then they can put them back together.

It had been almost a year since he'd been back to the Manor and when he pulled up he was relieved to see Bruce's car vacant from the parking. He had debated going straight to the hospital but he knew it would cost a fortune. He had heard of a small non-profit clinic that Doctor Thompson ran down in Crime Alley, but he wasn't even sure it was still there so he came here. 

"This isn't a hospital!" Steph yelled as Jason pulled up. 

"This is better. Connor get him out." 

Jason didn't wait for them. He turned off the car and sprinted to the front door. He didn't bother knocking, he just pushed the door open and the smell was too familiar, he found himself floored for a second. His best childhood memories replayed in his mind, and he pushed them back just as fast as they surfaced. 

"Alfred!" he yelled. 

He could hear Steph and Connor running up behind them as Alfred jogged from the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"M-Master Jason?" he stammered. 

There was so much to take in. Dick had been calling to keep him, and by extension Bruce, updated on everything but he hadn't seen Jason since they walked out almost a year ago. Yet here he was, his shirt dark with blood and two strangers standing behind him, another stranger unconscious in the boys arms. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Help." Jason huffed "We need your help."

\-----

Damian sat quietly at the small kitchen table and watched Dick pace back and forth. He must have taken his jacket on and off six times, picked up and hung up the phone another eight times and spoke at Damian only to answer for him. 

"What do I even do? Do I call the station? No that could get him into more trouble. Do I track the car? I don't even think I can do that without alerting someone. Did he say anything to you? No of course he didn't. Do I call Bruce? No he'll just take--" he stopped to look at Damian. He didn't have to finish the sentence, they both knew how it ended. 

"I'm the problem right?" Damian looked so small on the kitchen chair and Dick could hear his heart breaking. "Father couldn't look after me, I hear you and Jason talking at night about not being able to afford the bills and I know college isn't an option. Mother should have never brought me here." 

It was the first time Damian had ever mentioned his mother. Bruce hadn't said much, either just that he had loved her once upon a time, they ended on bad terms and then one day she showed up and said she had a son. She never came back. 

Dick dropped to his knees in front of Damian and took the boy by his shoulders. Every now and then he was reminded at just how young Damian was. Sometimes he forgot his youth and truly felt like Damian was the one thing holding them all together.  
"Don't worry about anything okay. Don't worry about the bills, don't worry about Jason or school or your mother or Bruce.  
Nobody is going to take you from here, and you are not a problem. You are never a problem." He brushed Damian's hair from his blue eyes, "I don't know what is going on with Jason, but we're going to figure this out. We're going to figure us and you out like we always do okay?" He rose, giving Damian a kiss on his head, "I just need you to stay here okay? I think I know where Jason is, and I'm gonna go figure this out."

Damian didn't say a word which should have been an alarm on its own, but Dick was too preoccupied to notice. He threw on his jacket for the seventh time and grabbed his wallet before heading out the door. Dick didn't look back as he left, and missed the silent tears that slipped down Damian's tan cheeks. 

\-----

It took him thirty minutes to get there and he barely had enough to pay the taxi man, but Jason took his car so he didn't have much of a choice. He hoped and prayed the whole ride that he was right else this could go very wrong. His prayers were answered when he saw his car haphazardly parked in front of the Manor. When the driver was paid he almost fell out of the car and bolted up into the luxurious mansion. The door opened easily and Dick sprinted into the foyer.

"Jason! Alfred?!" he ran down the lengthy hallways and didn't really know where he was running to. 

All the information he had was Jason had gone on a date with Tim, rushed home to grab his gun and fled to the manor apparently. He thought he had a better hold on his brothers, was being a better parent and brother to them, but this? This was confusing and nonsensical. 

Running back to the foyer, Dick noticed blood on the floor and his heart stopped. He suddenly knew where to go and he never ran so fast. He headed through Bruce's study to where he kept a medical bay hidden behind a bookshelf. Bruce's father kept a practice surgical bay back when he was alive and it proved useful throughout the years with Alfred's medical training and three rambunctious boys growing up. He nearly flew down the staircase, and the scene before him made even less sense.  
Tim lay on a gurney, bloodied bandages covering a scary amount of his body. Alfred stood over him working carefully, two teenagers he hadn't seen before sat by the side, and Jason paced back and forth. His shirt was stained with blood, his hair slicked back and his face etched with worry. 

"Jason.." Dick approached slowly. 

His head snapped up and suddenly everyone was looking at Dick. 

"Jason what did you do?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too easy a mistake.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Jason rasied his bloodied hands in defense, "I know this looks bad, I know it looks terrible and I will explain you just have to believe me."

Dick hadn't moved, too many thoughts racing a million miles a minute. 

"Tim never showed up when I went out and I was gonna head home but then I ran into them and something was wrong Dick, I knew it was. So I followed them, I freaked I panicked and I ran home. I grabbed my gun and I know I shouldn't have it and I'm sorry I lied but Dick, Dick he beat him and I knew what had happened before I got there, and I couldn't let it." he was shaking "I wouldn't let it happen, Dick."

He approached slowly and pulled Jason into his embrace. 

"It's okay Jay.." he sighed "We'll get through this."

When Bruce brought Jason home he was small and scrappy. Bruce had told Dick that he had been through hell. His father used to beat him and his mother lost herself to drugs while Jason tried his damnedest to hold everything up as it all fell apart around him. 

"He saved his life." a small voice broke the emotional reunion, "I'm not a doctor or anything, but Tim was..." her voice broke but her face never showed it "Tim wasn't gonna live if he was just left there. He would have died." the boy sitting beside where she stood nodded in agreement solemnly. 

Dick kissed the top of Jason's head, "Why don't you take your friends upstairs and get a drink okay? I'm gonna talk to Alfred."   
Jason looked like he was going to object, but he decided against it. He nodded at Steph and Connor and the trio made their way to the upper floor. Dick looked over to where Alfred was fixing up an IV and pressing on machines tirelessly. 

"How is he really, Alf?" Dick asked

"Well," he sighed stepping back to get a better look at the boy, "He's missing two teeth, three ribs are broken, there is reparable internal damage. But aside from that, alot of his bones have been broken and set wrong, bruises and scars are on every surface and there appears to be evidence of self harm, sir. I believe Master Jason did save this boys life, he will live, but he cannot go back to wherever he came from if he hopes to continue living."

"Easier said than done. I can't just pull him out of there and take him home."

"No," Alfred smiled sadly, "You cannot sir, but you are an officer of the law, are you not?"

"Yeah." he sighed " I'll talk to him when he wakes up and I'll see what I can do. Maybe we can emancipate him? I don't know. I might have to get a bigger apartment." he laughed but it was filled with sadness. Alfred walked around the table and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"You're doing just fine, Master Dick and you'll continue to do fine. You just should know, perhaps, that you always have help. He just wants to help."

"Yeah." he scoffed, "I'm sure he does. When he comes home and finds a gun on Jason's hip and an unconscious child on his fathers operating table, he'll see what a great job I'm doing and there's no way he'll have a second thought about me taking Damian." the thought was terrifying "He knows and I know I can't keep Damian with me legally...as much as I thought I was in control of the whole situation, I never really was."

"He just wants to keep Master Damian happy, we all do."

"Yeah..Yeah I know...Where is he anyway? Bruce?" he found himself asking. It wasn't surprising that Bruce wasn't home, but he found himself asking anyway. 

"Russia, sir." Alfred walked back around to the table and fixed his sleeves when he was satisfied with the monitors, "If you would stay here sir, I'm going to prepare a guest bedroom for young Master Timothy."

"Thanks, Alf." Dick took a seat next to the hospital bed and allowed himself to relax. He hadn't realized just how tired he was. His eyes began to droop and before he knew it he was fast asleep. 

 

When he opened his eyes he found himself on the gurney, a heavy blanket draped over him. He shot up with unfamiliarity, his heart pounding. It took him a solid minute to remember everything, to calm himself down and swing his feet over the side of the table. He stretched and made his way back up to Bruce's study. His heart stopped once again when the sunlight kissed his skin. He felt his knees wobble. He'd come here last night. He left Damian alone last night. Dick pulled at his hair and rushed into the kitchen and found Jason, Stephanie and Connor sitting at a small dining table. 

"What time is it? How long have I been out?"

"Uhm." Steph pulled out her cellphone and illuminated the small touch screen "I don't know fifteen hours? I don't know."

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Shit." 

Jason stood up nearly knocking over the chair he sat on. 

"What's wrong?" Dick didn't stay still, so Jason followed him all the way to the front door, "Dick what's wrong?"

"Damian!" he almost yelled "I didn't mean to leave so long so I left him at home but Jay, he wasn't okay he just--" he pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes "I fucked up, I really fucked up. Stay here, and I'll go get Damian and I'll be back okay?"

Jason nodded, his face scrunched with worry.

"Go," he urged, "Go get our brother." but the knot in his stomach told him it wouldn't be that easy. It was never that easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes downhill

With a car of his own and a police badge in his wallet it didn't take him nearly as long to get back to the apartment as it did to get to the manor. It certainly helped that he sped the whole way.

It wasn't the first time Damian had been left home alone since he had moved in with him and Jason. When they got the papers and found out how much it would cost to send the two of them to high school Dick had to take a second job and Jason a job on weekends just to make ends meet. Bruce said he would pay for it, though not in so many words. Thankfully Dick got a promotion and he was able to drop the second though Jason still had his weekend shifts at Denny's.

But it was okay and it was there thing and though Dick loathed every time he had to leave Damian alone sometimes there wasn't another choice. The whole point of this, Dick had said once, was to make sure Damian had a normal childhood with a family he could count on but no matter how hard they all tried the poor kid always got the short end of the stick. And Damian was great about it, he didn't complain he understood the situation.

Sometimes Dick was sure that that eleven year old was the only thing holding them all together. But Dick often forgot just how young he was. The late nights and studying alone were starting to get to him. When he wasn't studying he was sleeping, he struggled to eat at home and Dick wasn't even sure he was eating at school. Now this.

He can feel the growing knot in his chest telling that he should have taken Damian to the manor with him, he shouldn't have left him alone. At worst he could have brought him to stay with Colin, the nuns never minded. But he wasn't thinking straight, and while Damian was breaking down in front of him he left. He bought the fact that Damian would be fine and he left. He would feel guilty for the rest of forever. Dick pulled into the back of the apartment complex and rushed to jam the car into the parking place, not paying proper attention to the lines. He jogged to the back door and when he let himself in he nearly flew up the stairs. He fumbled with the keys for a quick second, but it didn't take him long to get in.

"Damian?!" he called frantically. He ran through the living room, the kitchen, down the hall to the bathroom and shakily pushed through both bedrooms. But he wasn't there. Dick staggered back into the kitchen and dropped down into a chair. He noticed a piece of loose leaf that hadn't been there before and he grabbed it desperately.

_Grayson,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that no matter how many times you rip through our home I will not be here. You can be relieved to know that I will not be with father either. A number of weeks ago my mother contacted me. I said nothing because, honestly, I didn't know how to. But I see that I have become a liability with you and Todd. That is okay. I've made peace with it. I never truly knew why mother abandoned me, and maybe now I will. I'm not sorry I left, and I hope you won't be either. I have come to care for you and Todd too much to see you struggle to care for me. This isn't an act of attention or desperation, rather an act of mercy. ~~I do wish for you to know that I have come to love and~~ _

_I do hope we meet again, Grayson_

_Respectfully, Damian Wayne._

Dick re-read the letter six or seven times before crumpling it in his fists. Anger surged through him. He stood up, furious tears streaming down his face, and he flipped the kitchen table with a shout. Dick collapsed back into the chair he stood from and broke down into a heap of desperate sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the HTML this chapter is fine now LOL


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after Chapter 11

He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight kissing his skin. The pain was unreal and he'd never felt weaker. Tim tried to sit up once his senses came to and he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings, but he was only able to prop himself up on his elbows to get a better look. 

The lavish room was coloured with golds and greens, expensive materials draped the windows and bed, a plush carpet covered the floor. Taking in the wealth, Tim's tired eyes landed on Jason who was fast asleep in a magnificent arm chair by the bed. He couldn't help but smile. 

He didn't remember much. He was supposed to go out with Jason, who now slept beside him, and he'd gotten into a fight with his father...his head hurt when he pressed further. He turned to his body instead. An IV stuck out of his arm, bandages were wrapped carefully around his ribs, and his head felt light. With a heavy sigh and a rumble in his stomach, he let himself fall back down on the soft pillows. 

The second he hit them, Jason jumped out of his chair. His eyes were wild, his posture frantic. 

"Jason?" He didn't expect his voice to be so raw. Jason's demeanour changed immediately, and suddenly he was calm and concerned. He hurried over to Tim, and sat up on the side of the bed. 

"You're awake, thank god." He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His face was pale, hair wild, his hands shaky. 

"How long have I been out? What happened and where am I?" 

"Uhh" Jason ran his hand through his greasy hair with a sigh, "About a week. We brought you to my dad's cause I don't know I panicked." 

Jason caught Tim up as best he could, answering his questions, being patient through his ramblings and long pauses. It seemed more that Tim was scared about what his father would do now, which Jason only saw as logical. 

"My brother is a cop, and he can help. He has been helping. You're not ever going back there." Jason took his hand, "I won't let you ever go back there." Tim gently squeezed his hand back in comfort. He wanted to believe it, truly he did. That his father would never lay a hand on him, that he could be free and happy and loved. But history had a cruel way of repeating itself, so he wouldn't get his hopes up and he would keep a realistic perspective but for now he was going to let himself believe Jason.

Just this once.

The bedroom door opened suddenly, and Tim and Jason pulled apart quickly. Dick walked in, a tired smile on his face. If Tim was being honest, he looked absolutely wrecked.

"Glad to see you're up. I'll have Alfred bring up something if you feel up to it," he looked past Tim "Jay you should get some rest, 'kay? Bruce will be back tonight." He said nothing else, just closed the door behind him as he left. 

Tim looked back at Jason. The whole exchange was wrong and it was palpable.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Jason didn't bother trying to smile through his frown, "Don't you worry about it okay?" He plopped back down on the arm chair "Alfred is gonna bring you some lunch, and I'm gonna stay right here." 

"Okay..." Tim started "If you're sure.." 

He watched Jason reach into the pocket of the oversized bathrobe he was wearing and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He dug around for a second before procuring one. Tim hadn't really noticed the bathrobe until now, nor the fresh white shirt and jogging pants. He looked like a rich kid lazing in daddy's money, and the thought of it alone made Tim chuckle. 

"What?" Jason asked with an exhale, cigarette smoke crawling from his nostrils. "Nothing." He assured "You look cute is all." 

Jason scoffed, and tapped the ashes off his cigarette into a small clear ashtray on the nightstand. He held the cigarette between his lips and draped the corners of the plush house robe further around him as he settled further into the arm chair. Jason inhaled again, the tip of the cigarette a flaring red and he closed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is home.

It didn't take Bruce more than twenty seconds to get out of the car once it was off. He practically ran up the driveway and flew through the door.  
  
The last thing in the world he expected during his dinner with the Russian ballet was a call from Talia Al Ghul. The second to last thing he expected to hear was that she had taken Damian back into her custody, and there was nothing Bruce could do about it.  
  
He'd tried to call Dick. Nothing. Alfred. Nothing. The next thing he did was book a private jet and left for Gotham immediately.  
  
The next 11 hours were spent in silent anger, confusion and a hundred missed phone calls. He fought with himself to try and keep his mind from wandering to every worst case scenario.  
  
Did something happen to Dick? Where was Jason? Why in the world wasn't Alfred answering the phone?  
  
Before the plane even touched down he had an escort waiting for him. He tried calling the manor again, and even tried calling Talia but she didn't answer either.  
  
Her tone was simple when she did call, and she gave next to no information.  
  
_Beloved. I was expecting a call from you sooner, but it would appear you have not been informed. Our son, Damian has reached out to me and will be staying with me from here on out. Richard will inform you eventually, I'm sure. It is at our sons wishes and as you did not bother to change any of the paperwork, it is completely legal that he remain in my custody. I don't know what happened, Beloved but my disappointment is overwhelming._  
  
And with that she hung up. If Bruce didn't know any better he would have thought it was a message. Nobody would answer his call so all he had to go off of was Talia.  
  
Bruce Wayne made his way through the threshold of his historic manor and into the cold foyer. As he half expected, he wasn't greeted by Alfred. What he didn't expect, however was the warm sound of Jason's laughter echoing from the upstairs bedroom. It brought tears to his eyes and caused his heart to swell. He'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. He made his way up the foyer stairs, through the great hall and towards the stairs before he noticed two figures on his right approaching from the kitchen. He'd heard the gasp before he turned.  
  
"Bruce!" Dicks voice carried too many emotions to pin point.  
  
"Master Bruce." Alfred passed by him, a hot plate in his gloved hands. He gave Bruce no more acknowledgement than that, as he made his way upstairs.  
  
Dick stayed behind.  
  
"What happened." the anger in his voice was more than he meant, and when Dick's warm smile was replaced with nonchalance, he'd regretted it.  
  
"Bruce, a lot is going on right now and I'm going to need you to stay calm. I'm wor-"  
  
"What happened with Damian." Bruce spoke, firmer this time. And he could see it, really see the breath leave Dick. His face paled, and he cast his gaze immediately downward.  
  
"He...I...I messed up, Bruce. He needed me, Jason...and we just...", tears welled in his eyes "I failed him, Bruce. He said he'd gone back with Talia. I've tried to call, I've e-mailed him a million times and nothing. Things happened so fast. Jason and Tim are upstairs. Why don't you come with me, and I'll explain everything. I just...I just need you to listen."

With a heavy sigh Bruce nodded, sparing the upstairs bedroom a second glance before he followed Dick into the dining room. 

Hours had passed once Bruce was up to speed. For once he'd listened without interrupting a single time. It made Dick nervous. He formed a bridge with his fingers and let his chin rest. 

"Say something." Dick spoke softly. He tried, so hard, to be assertive and strong in front of Bruce but now he was tired. So so tired. 

"I'm going to talk to Tim. We need more information before we can proceed. As for Damian.." he ran his fingers through his dirty hair and made a mental note to take a shower, "There's nothing we can do there for now. His mother hid him for six years before dropping off the face of the Earth and all the money I have couldn't find her. If he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

Dick made a motion to protest, but Bruce just held up a hand, "I'm not giving up on him. None of us are, we just need to give him time to breath and think this through. Can you trust me to do that?"

Dick took a second to pause before letting his shoulders drop, "Okay B...Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck do I write so little? 
> 
> currently suffering from writers block haha sorry this took so long.


End file.
